


Tormented

by Tommyboy



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-21
Updated: 2012-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-29 21:41:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/324447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tommyboy/pseuds/Tommyboy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all know that James has a tortured soul.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tormented

Sitting on the park bench, Hathaway thought about why he was there, feeling like his world was falling apart. How keeping all he was to himself was going to make things any better in this stage of his life. It wasn't. For at this moment the person he respected the most had basically pushed him to the side, yelling at him for keeping so many secrets inside.

Sitting forward, elbows on knees, head hung forward, he was debating with himself about what to do. One minute it's tell him the truth, then he turns back to telling himself to keeping his dirty secrets.

Moving once more to look up into the sky, as if he is asking for guidance from the only one he could trust in all this. Closing his eyes and breathing hard, he knows what the answer truly is from there. That is why he was tormented was in it?

He had to live with what he chosen, live with his turns in life, be it good or bad. And still be left ... Alone.

And that was the crux of it. He was alone. He was alone then, and now. Everyone that he wanted to put trust in, did push him away one way or another. Used him for their own gain, left him to flounder, wondering where to go to next.

A shadow came over him. Opening his eyes he had to blink to make sure it was who he thought he was seeing. "Come on," Lewis said. This might be the closest he would hear in being an apology, or at least a settlement to what was going on between them.

Hathaway wasn't ready yet, his life tearing up within him to what he should do.

"A drink, nothing more. Later ... We'll talk."


End file.
